Rebirth
by Drey Trox
Summary: It's been 3 years since Dean's death. Sam quit being a hunter, until Ruby comes back from Hell and a new girl is in danger and needs to travel with him. Things can't get anymore complicated, until Dean comes back as a demon. Read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is only the introduction. There will be more soon. :) But for the meantime...please review!

* * *

**Introduction**

Sam dragged in his cigarette, listening to Dean's CD's. It's been three years since his death. He threw the stub out the window, as he tuned up the volume, hoping to distract him from the god forsaken memory. He sighed deeply, staring blankly at the black road. Ever since Dean's death, he never knew what to do with his life. He's been so confused, and so alone. Something he wasn't used to. His eyes flickered down to the radio, and shook his head. Listening to Dean's music was not helping at all.

"Fuck this" he grunted softly, and flicked off the music.

He let out an aspirated sigh as he pulled up to a cheap motel and ordered a room. He took his back pack and threw it on the bed, quickly shutting the door. Unzipping his bag, he took out some salt and placed it near the windows and doors. Since Dean's death, Lilith has been on the run for him. He sat on the edge of the bed, running his hand over his face. His eyes were glued on the floor, thinking about his next actions. After a while, his moment of peace was interrupted by his vibrating phone. He reached into his pocket and answered it,

"John" that was his new fake name he needed to use.

"Sam, it's Bobby"

Sam closed his eyes for a second, half relieved and half worried to hear the familiarity of the voice. He sighed deeply.

"Sam?" Bobby said when Sam didn't reply.

Sam opened his eyes and cleared his throat, "Bobby. It's nice to hear from you"

"Yeah. It's been a while since we've talked. Three years, has it?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah, since Dean's..." he didn't have the heart to finish the sentence, only to lick the dryness of his lips.

There was a moment of silence. On the other end, Bobby sighed, "Yeah...I know"

There was another moment of silence. It felt as though that silence was for Dean. They didn't talk for a good two minutes. Sam swallowed the bile that was stuck in his throat, knowing that Bobby called for a reason,

"So, why'd you call?" he asked.

"I need your help"

Sam knew it was to help for the Supernatural. He shook his head,

"Damn, Bobby, I've quit being a hunter. You know that"

"I know. I know. But it's important"

Sam sighed and ran a hand over his face, "No. Bobby, I'm not doing this again"

"You don't understand"

"What's there to understand?" he scolded lightly.

"Look, it's about someone important"

"I told you. I'm not going to-"

"It's Ruby" he said interrupting Sam.

That got his attention. He frowned slightly, "Ruby...Ruby's back in Hell. Lilith got her"

"She came back. I don't know how, but she did"

Sam ran a hand through his brown hair as he sat up slowly, "What does this have to do with anything?" he wondered.

"I just need you to be on your toes. She's not in the same body she used to be in"

Sam shook his head, "So?"

"Sam, she's looking for you"

"What does she want from me now?"

Bobby sighed, "I don't know. But be careful. Don't trust anyone"

Sam knew that already, but shook his head, "Yeah. I know"

"Ok. Sam, I have to go"

"Okay, bye"

"Sam, wait" Bobby quickly said.

"Yeah?"

Bobby stayed quiet for a moment, rethinking if he should tell him. He sighed, instead he just said, "Be careful"

Sam nodded his head, "Yeah. You too"


	2. Feel a bit tied up?

Just incase you want a visual:

PB of Ruby's new body: Dania Ramirez (The way she looks like in X-Men. Callisto)

PB of Isabel: Briana Evigan

* * *

Bobby hung up his phone and placed it in his back pocket. Once he turned around, there was a woman right in front of him, nose to nose. He jerked at the sudden appearance, and he gulped nervously.

"W-Who are you?" he stuttered.

Slowly, he grabbed for his gun, hoping that she wouldn't notice. The woman smirked evilly, and chuckled softly biting her bottom lip,

"Oh, Bobby. You don't know who I am? I'm offended"

Her eyes flicked down to his hand that was reaching for the gun, and then back to his eyes. She crossed her arms, leaning on her hip, "Now, don't go all crazy on an old friend"

His eyes widened, "Ruby"

She laughed, "It's nice to see you too, Bobby. And there's no bother in getting that gun" she stated simply.

His eyebrows furrowed as he glared at her. His hands formed into fists, as he spat out his toothpick on the floor. Why would she go to him? What did he want from him? He gulped, realizing what...who she wanted. He grinded his teeth, frowning.

"Where's Sam" she asked.

"What in God's name gives you an idea that I'll tell you?"

She laughed, "God. You and your beliefs" her expression changed, and looked at him sternly, "now, I'll ask again. Where's Sam"

"Up my ass" he spat out.

She rolled her eyes, "Charming"

Roughly, she grabbed him by the collar and threw him up against the wall. She blinked, reveling her black eyeballs. Blinking again, it went back to blue. Bobby winced as he was slammed against the wall. But his expression never really changed. She grinded her teeth,

"I know you were just talking about him. My patience is running low, Bobby," she warned him, "now. This is my last time asking you. Where. Is. Sam."

He looked at her for a moment, "Why do you need to know?" he asked her.

Looking at him for a while, she dropped him back on the floor, "Lilith is after him" she said.

"No shit" his hand rubbing his shoulder, arching his head from side to side attempting to take the tense away from where she gripped, "so what do you want to do? Help?"

"Exactly"

He stood up straight, brushing himself off, "Look. You haven't helped at all. All you've done is cause trouble"

She crossed her arms and tilted her head, "Trouble? If it weren't for me, Sam would be dead! Or worse. He could be in the head of the crowd, leading the demons" she grunted.

He sighed, realizing that she did have a point. And Ruby could be of some use to them. His gaze went to his shoes, and then up to her eyes,

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I need him to defeat Lilith" she said. Walking over, she sat on the desk, crossing her legs, "I can't do it alone. I need him"

He scratched his head, "Look, Ruby, even if I did tell you where he was he wouldn't agree to help you. Ever since Dean's death, he's quit being a hunter"

She stood from the desk and walk towards him, "Look. I need him. Without him, I can't kill Lilith. She's going to destroy the world" she said stressing the word.

Bobby looked at her blankly, not knowing how to answer, "Why Sam?"

She rolled her eyes, "Do you have to ask?"

He gulped, thinking for a moment. She was right. Sam was the only one that could help her defeat Lilith. And if he didn't help, the world would be at risk. He sighed heavily,

"He won't agree Ruby"

She walked closer to him, "You give me the location, and I'll handle the rest"

--

Sam swirled his glass, before chugging the alcohol down. Midnight always seemed like the best time to drink. His eyes stared at the empty glass, looking at the ice beginning to melt. An aspirated sigh escaped from his mouth, and closed his eyes. The flashback of Dean's death popped up, and he quickly opened his eyes again. He moved the glass towards the bartender,

"Another one" he said softly.

The bartender cocked an eyebrow, and took the glass, refilling it. He handed it back to Sam, and continued to clean a glass with a cloth. He stared at Sam carefully as he started to chug it down,

"Don't you think you've had one too many, kid?"

Sam glared up at him, ignoring his question. He continued to drink the alcohol. The bartender still kept drying off the glass, his eyes never leaving Sam. After finishing his drink in a few minutes, he looked up at the bartender and pushed the glass towards him,

"Another one"

The bartender sighed and reluctantly took the glass, filling it up and handing it to him,

"You should be careful on how much you drink...or what you drink"

Sam finished the drink in seconds, and cocked an eyebrow. He set the glass back down on the counter and wiped off some of the wetness on his top lip with his sleeve.

"What are you talkin-...shit" he stopped, dead frozen.

The bartender blinked, reveling his black eyeballs, and then blinked back to brown ones. Sam gulped the bile rising into his throat. He started to break out in sweat, panicking. The bartender started to laugh devishly,

"You shouldn't have downed those so quickly, Sam"

He gulped loudly, "What did you put in my drink"

The demon bartender shrugged, chucking the cloth to the side. A grin spread across his face,

"You'll figure it out. You're smart boy"

"What did you..." he trailed off, his vision became hazy.

His eyelids got heavy, and they began to close. The last thing he saw was the bartender's smirk. Then everything else became black.

--

His eyes started to open slowly. Their was an excruciating pain on his forehead. _What happened?_ he wondered. Slowly, it came back to him and what happened in the bar._ I'm so stupid!_ Grunting softly, he shook himself back to reality, and winced at his horrible headache. He looked around. He was in a dark room, which looked like a basement. He tried to stand up, but he was tied to a chair. He struggled, trying to get up, but he couldn't. He cursed softly at himself and took in his surroundings. It didn't look like much. Just your regular, dark, creepy basement.

"Great. Just great" he said rolling his eyes.

Then he knew he was not alone. Just right behind him, there was another person strapped to a chair also. Looking to the side, he stared at her, realizing she was knocked out. He used his head to nudge hers, attempting to wake her up,

"Hey, hey, c'mon wake up"

She grunted softly, not wanting to wake up. Sam rolled his eyes, nudging her again with his head,

"Look, you need to get up"

She opened her eyes slowly, moaning softly in pain from her own headache. She shook her head softly, and looked around, confused. She had no idea what was going on,

"W-where...where the hell am I?"

Looking down, she realized that she was strapped to a chair. She struggled hard to get out, but she couldn't. Then she began to panic,

"What the fuck?! Where the hell am I?! Who the hell are you?!"

Sam hushed her, "Sh, sh, you need to be quiet. Everything is going to be okay" he assured her.

She turned her head to look at him. Her eyebrows furrowed, grinding her teeth,

"Where are we? What's going on?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

"I don't know" he said softly. Turning his head, he looked at her, "What's you name?" he asked.

This wasn't the time to be introducing themselves, she thought. Rolling her eyes, she sighed,

"Isabel"

He sighed, thinking for a moment. His eyes wandered around the room, looking for something that might help them to escape. They were in a basement. There must've been something that would be helpful. He breathed heavily, trying to think of a plan,

"Well Isabel, if you want to get out of here alive, I'm going to need your help"

She nodded her head, "Yeah. What do you need me to do"

He looked around the room, "Try to spot something sharp. Something that'll help cut these ropes"

"I have a pocket knife in my back pocket" she quickly said.

Sam cocked an eyebrow, "Why do you have...never mind. Can you get it out?"

She shook her head, "I can't. Will you be able to?"

He bit his bottom lip, not caring if he had to reach into her butt pocket, "I think I can"

His hand attempted to reach for it. They tied him up real tight. He grunted, have trouble getting the pocket knife. Isabel tried her best to move the two chairs closer together, attempting to make it easier. Suddenly the door slammed open, and both their heads arched up quickly. A man with a black suit was at the head of the stairs. He grinned softly, blinking reveling his demon eyes, then blinking again. Slowly, he walked down the stairs. Sam's heartbeat started to pump really quickly. It felt as though it was going to rip out of his chest,

"Don't panic" he whispered softly to Isabel.

She nodded her head, attempting to keep her cool. The demon with the suit stopped dead in front of Sam. A devilish grin spread across his face from ear to ear. Sam licked the dryness in his lips, not worried about his own life, but the one behind him. Isabel stared at the floor, terrified. The man took his gaze off of Sam, and walked towards Isabel. He bent down so they were nose to nose,

"Scared?" he asked softly.

"Don't get intimidated by him" Sam said to her.

The man laughed loudly, "Oh, I think she should"

He took his finger and placed it on her chin, lifted up her head gently so she could meet his eyes. He looked straight at her and smirked,

"I'm Jared. What's your name sweetie?" he asked, acting nice.

Her eyes furrowed, "Bite me"

He chuckled, "Oh, I like them feisty"

Sam gulped and turned his head as far as he could so he could see him,

"Don't touch her" he warned.

He looked up to meet Sam's death glare. He smiled in amusement,

"And if I do?"

His hands formed into fists and he grinded his teeth.

"Look. It's not her you want. It's me. Now let her go"

He laughed loudly, "What makes you think that I want just you?"

Sam glared at him for a long time, not needing to say anything. Jared stood up straight, placing his hands behind his back. He stared at him, reluctantly untying Isabel. He grabbed her arm, roughly forcing her up shoving her near the stairs,

"Go" he said simply.

She growled when she was shoved. Her eyes went to the stairs, and then looked back at Sam. He gave her a fake smile,

"I'll be fine. Go"

She bit her bottom lip, and quickly ran up the stairs. Jared looked down at Sam, smirking. Sam couldn't meet his stare and looked down on the floor. His chest rose, with every deep breathe he took. He let out an aspirated sigh,

"What do you want from me"

He laughed softly, "We both know what's going to happen here"

Jared circled Sam slowly, his eyes never leaving him. Sam looked up, following Jared's eyes now. His lips were shut tight, now knowing what do you.

"Lilith sent me to kill you"

Sam closed his eyes. He should have known this was coming.

--

Isabel did not plan on just leaving him. She circled around the house and into the bush. On the bottom of the house was a cement slab, and near the bushes there was a window on that slab. Showing what was happening in the basement. She took out her pocket knife. She was not just going to abandon him. It wasn't right. He tried to save both their ass.

Quickly, she pulled up her hair, and put the pocket knife in her mouth, attempting to open the window. But there was no use. She had to break the glass with her pocket knife and attack him from behind. She took the knife out of her mouth, and was about to break it until someone got hold of her wrist. Quickly, she turned around to find a woman there, staring at her,

"I wouldn't do that"

She cursed under her breathe, "Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"Look, you want to save Sam, right?"

Isabel gently took her wrist back, and looked up at her, "Yeah… I do"

She nodded her head, "Good. Now, when we go in there, you do everything I tell you to do. Got it?"

Isabel cocked an eyebrow, not knowing if she should trust her. But this was better than nothing. Slowly, she nodded,

"Okay"

The woman stood up, "C'mon let's go"

Isabel stood up along with her. She paced faster to catch up with her, "Wait. Who are you?"

Still walking and looking straight ahead, she said, "Ruby"

**Please Review! :D**


	3. Don't call me that

Sam was restless in his chair, he began to breathe heavily. Sweat dropped from his forehead and ran down his cheek, trying to escape. Jared laughed wickedly, amused at Sam's bad attempt at escaping. He continued to circle him and stopped right in front of Sam. Jared bent down, so that he was facing Sam straight on. A smirk pursed his lips,

"Now, how do you want this to go? Quick and painless, or slow and painful?" he mocked.

"How about let me go, so I don't have to kill you"

Sam had huge doubts that he was going to get away alive. Then all at once, the spell came into his head. He had an idea, and it might be the only way out. Quickly and quietly, he whispered the Latin spells that would lead Jared back to hell. His eyes darted to Sam quickly as he was saying the spells. His hand grabbed for duck tape and quickly placed it over his mouth,

"You're not going out that easy" he grunted.

Sam mentally cursed, and his eyebrows furrowed. Jared smiled,

"I'll guess I'll choose. Slow and painful it is"

Sam's eyes widened as he saw him grab for an axe. He attempted to scream through the duck tape, but all it did was make Jared laugh at him. He rubbed the axe against the palm, and then took the blade so it was on Sam's cheek, slicing it gently and lightly. Sam looked to the side of where he was cutting, and began to panic. Jared laughed at that and shook his head,

"I gave you a choice, Sam. But you decided to give me a smart ass answer. And I don't like smart ass people"

He cut deeper, making Sam wince at the pain. A groan escaped from his mouth through the duck tape. Maybe he should've chosen quick and painless. Then someone shot Jared. He frowned as he looked down and saw a whole in his chest from a bullet.

"Hey. I liked this body. I can't go around with a whole in my chest now" he said turning around.

Ruby and Isabel were at the doorstep, both looking at Sam for a moment. A smirk escaped Ruby's lips,

"That's okay. You can always get a new on" she said jokingly.

Isabel's eyes widened when she saw the gash on Sam's face, and was about to run to him,

"Sam-"

"Wait" Ruby said sternly, cutting her off.

She extends her arm in front of Isabel, stopping her from going to Sam. Her eyes turned to meet her,

"I told you. Do as I say"

Isabel sighed and stopped, just looking at Sam for a moment. His facial expression was confused, wondering what Isabel was doing back at the basement. Mentally, he cursed, believed that was a stupid thing to do. And to get help was majorly stupid, because now he had to save himself, Isabel, and that woman. Jared frowned and brushed himself off lightly,

"You think you can defeat me with that gun?" he chuckled.

Ruby shook her head, "No, but I know what can. Isabel, NOW!"

Quickly, Isabel took out a bottle of water, swiftly popping off the cap and sprinkling the water on Jared's eyes. He shrieked at the burning, and fell to his knees. Sam's eyes widened as he looked at the panicking Jared, Isabel still throwing the water at him,

"Holy water" he mumbled to himself.

Jared sprung himself forward, about to attack Isabel, but Ruby went in front and punched him hard on the jaw. Jared fell to the floor, wiping off the blood on his lip on his sleeve. He smirked lightly,

"Not bad"

With her eyes still on Jared, she clenched her fists. She signaled Isabel to get Sam, and then they continued to fight. Quickly, Isabel ran towards Sam. She took out her pocket knife, quickly cutting through the thick ropes around his ankles. Ruby grunted as she was thrown against the wall. Grinding her teeth, she threw herself at Jared, taking out her knife. He kicked the knife out of her hand, and if flew across the floor. Ruby kneed him in the gut, and he coughed up blood. Jared turned around, to find Isabel untying Sam. He charged towards them. Sam's eyes widened when he saw Jared coming for her, but he couldn't yell anything with the duck tape over. Kicking Isabel aside, Sam stood up with his hands still tied to the chair, swirled around, and hit Jared aside with it. Isabel looked at him, nodding her head,

"Thanks" she said quickly.

Sam shook his head, and nudged his head motioning her to cut the rest of the ropes. As Jared was pushed to the side, he attempted to go back to get Sam and Isabel, but Ruby got into the way. He rolled his eyes,

"You're not making this easy for me, do you know that?"

Ruby smirked, her hooded eyes under her bangs, "Well, I'm really sorry for that" she clenched her fists, "I'm really sorry that I have to kill you now"

Jared laughed, "Kill me? What can you possibly do besides rough up this body a bit? It's not even mine"

Ruby took out a gun and smirked as she saw Jared's eyes widen. He launched himself at her. When Sam's hands were untied, he rubbed his wrists that were swollen red. Quickly, he ripped off the tape on his mouth and looked at Isabel. He studied her, making sure that she wasn't hurt. Isabel looked worried about his cut,

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Sam nodded his head, "Yeah...thanks for getting me"

She nodded her head too, "Your welcome"

Ruby struggled as she was grappling on the floor with Jared,

"If you guys don't mind me interrupting your social moment, could you get your ass here and help me!?" she yelled.

Sam quickly ran over and kicked Jared off of Ruby. Jared stood up, and Sam punched him, as his jaw went flying. Isabel came behind and stabbed Jared on the neck with her pocket knife, though that didn't really do anything but distract him a bit. Jared froze and rolled his eyes, taking the pocket knife out of his neck and turned around looking at Isabel.

"That tickled"

Sam ran towards next to Isabel, punching Jared again. His neck stayed to the side when he got punched, but his eyes glared towards him. He wiped the blood off of his lip with his sleeve, and spat on the floor. Sam protectively stood in front of Isabel, putting his fists up again. Jared grinned, not scared at all. Maybe just a bit annoyed. Sam put his fists up, and tried to punch him again, but Jared gripped his wrist, gripping it hard making Sam almost fall on one knee. Isabel took a chair, and banged Jared's head with it. He quickly let go of Sam's wrist to take a hold of the chair. His eyebrows furrowed, and paused when he heard a click of a gun. Sam's eyes widened when he saw the woman pointing the gun to Jared's head

She smirked, "Say goodnight"

Jared's eyes widened, knowing what kind of gun it is, "No, no, wait-"

He was cut off when she pulled the trigger. Jared fell on the floor, the body dead. Ruby sighed, kicking the body with her heel,

"Well, that was interesting"

"The colt.." Sam looked at her, "W-where'd you get that gun"

She looked up and smiled, "Sam. Nice to see you again"

He tilted his head for a second, "Who are y-..." he squinted his eyes, and remember what Bobby had said, "Ruby"

She smirked, "It's been a while, hasn't it"

"But how'd you-"

She cut him off, "No time of explanations. Lilith knows where you are. You need to get out of here"

Isabel walked towards them, putting her hands on her hips and tilting her head slightly, watching the two bicker. Her hands motioned to both of them as she cocked an eyebrow,

"Wait, you guys know each other?"

Ruby laughed, "Old...acquaintances" her smile disappeared and then stared at her seriously, "Why were you here in the first place?"

Sam turned his head to look at Isabel also, waiting for an answer. Isabel crossed her arms as she bit her bottom lip. Her gaze went on the floor as she shook her head, trying to remember what happened. Why was she there? The last thing she remembered was getting it at the bar. But then she stopped for a moment, remembering something else. Something that she saw. She looked up at both of them, turning her head from Ruby to Sam,

"I saw something at the bar. I'm a bartender there. I needed to talk to the other bartender for my lunch break, then..." she trailed off, trying to remember what else had happened.

"Then what?" Sam pushed on.

"I-I saw something. He was talking to a little girl, but the girl seemed to be in control of him. Like she was the boss. He was afraid of her. But I don't know why. They were talking about taking over the world. I always knew about the Supernatural, my grandmother told me about them" she added, "but they were talking about taking over the world. Like they were planning something-"

Ruby grabbed her shoulders and stared at her sternly, "Do you remember what they said"

She shook her head, trying to remember, "No. I don't remember much after that. It was all too hazy, and their voices were low. Once they saw me, something hit my head from behind" she sighed softly, "before I knew it, I was tied to a chair here"

Ruby grinded her teeth, "Think Isabel, you have to think. What did they say?"

She shook her head, "I don't remember"

"Well try! You need to remember"

"Look, I can't. I don't remember"

"That's because you're not trying!"

"I was trying, and I can't! It all draws to a blank"

"The world is at sake here. You need to remember if we want a bigger chance of killing Lilith"

"Who the fuck is Lilith?"

"Just try to fucking remember!" Ruby yelled.

Sam pulled Ruby back from Isabel and looked at her sternly,

"Enough Ruby" he said.

Ruby stared at him with a hard eyes. Sam returned the same stare. Isabel looked at them both and sighed deeply,

"Would someone please explain to me what's going on?! Who's Lilith"

Sam's eyes never left Ruby and he said, "I'll explain it to you in the car"

He turned around and started for the stairs. Isabel cocked an eyebrow and followed Sam,

"The car? I'm going with you?"

They walked outside, the bar was a few blocks away. Isabel paced faster to keep up with Sam and tilted her head,

"Who the hell is Lilith? Why am I going with you? What the hell is Ruby trying to do?" she threw at him.

Before going to open the car door, he turned around and held her shoulders in place, staring at her for a moment. He sighed heavily, not knowing how to tell her in all in one sentence. He couldn't. He licked the dryness in his lips and sighed for a moment,

"Isabel. Lilith obviously thinks that you know about her plan. You're not safe"

"Who the hell is Lilith?" she asked again.

"She's the demon that will lead the rest of the demons to take over the world"

"Doesn't that sound a bit Dark Vador-ish?"

He chuckled slightly. That was something Dean would say.

"Yeah. I guess. Do you have family? She might go after them"

She shook her head sadly, "No. I don't. I don't talk to them anymore"

He licked his lips again and nodded his head, "Okay. Now, you need to go with me, alright? If you want to be safe"

He opened the car door and sat in the driver's seat. Isabel walked around and sat in the passenger's seat. She sat back into her chair, closing her eyes for a moment, wondering if this was all actually happening.

"Where are we going to go?"

Sam shrugged, "Far. We need to get as far away from Lilith as we can. You're in much danger as I am, Isabel"

She grimaced lightly, not used to being called Isabel, "Call me Izzy" she saied.

Sam chuckled lightly, "Alright Izzy" he looked at her, and then at the black road, "get some rest"

Lightly, she nodded her head, still confused. Her head rested against the cold window as Sam put in one of Dean's CD's, classic rock coming out of the speakers. Isabel smiled at that. She adjusted her cap so her eyes were hooded in the bill of it. She crossed her arms, and adjusted herself so she was comfortable. Her eyelids closed, as she began to fall asleep.

* * *

**Review, review!**


	4. Burn down

Her eyelids opened slowly to meet the site of a tiled ceiling. Grunting softly, she moved and laid on her side pulling the blanket up further to reach her neck. A small smile slipped to her lips from the fresh smell of Downy in her blankets. Then her eyes widened. Blankets? She bolted up, and looked around. She was sitting on a bed in a motel room. What the hell? Did she just dream everything? Did she just pass out and someone brought her here? Did everything she thought happened, actually happened? Suddenly, she heard a deep chuckle and saw Sam. Yeah. Everything actually happened. Sam looked at her with a smile on his face and two cups of coffee in his hands. He handed one to her and sat on the edge of the bed looking at her,

"Here. It helps with the headache" he said, taking a sip from his mug.

Isabel gratefully took the mug and placed it on her lips, tasting the rich vanilla taste. It's been a while since she's had a decent cup of coffee. She placed the mug on her lap, still holding it.

"How did I get here?" she wondered.

Sam chuckled slightly, "I tried to wake you up, but you didn't budge. For a second, I thought you were dead" he laughed. He took another drink before setting his mug aside on the table, "until you called me mom and told me five more minutes"

She laughed along with him, "How'd you get me to get out? Because honestly, I don't remember"

"I didn't want to wake you up because I was afraid that you might kill me or something" he chuckled, "so I just carried you here"

She nodded in gratitude, and then noticed that the room only had one bed. She looked around, and didn't spot anything that he could sleep on. Slightly, she gulped and laughed awkwardly,

"Uh, where did you sleep if I had the bed?"

Sam laughed slightly, sensing her nervousness, "Don't worry, I slept on the floor" he nodded his head towards a pile of folded blankets, "The Two Bed rooms were taken"

She nodded her head, a sigh of relief escaping through her lips. It all came to her of what happened last night. Oddly, she wasn't that freaked out. She knew something like this would happen to her. Since her grandmother told her stories about the Supernatural, she had a hunch it would come to her. Looking up, she noted the cut on the side of Sam's face,

"How are you feeling? Is the cut infected?"

Sam slightly touched the cut and shook his head, "No. It's fine. I'm just glad to get out of there alive to tell you honestly"

Isabel chuckled, "Yeah. You owe me big time. I saved your life" she teased.

He nodded his head, taking the teasing comment seriously, "Yeah. I do, thanks" he said softly.

Isabel tilted her head for a moment. Realizing that he really meant it. Slightly, she nodded her head, not saying anything else. There was a long silence between them, both looking down. It was something that Sam has grown to be used to. Ever since Dean's death, it was always quiet. Then Isabel's eyes widened and looked up at Sam,

"Boo!"

Sam cocked an eyebrow, looking her as if she's gone crazy, "Um, am I supposed to be scared after you said that?"

Isabel shook her head, quickly getting out of bed and grabbing her jacket. Pulling it on, she rolled her eyes at Sam's question, "No. Boo is my cat. I need to get her"

Quickly, she pulled on her converse, her hair tie in her mouth. Taking out the hair tie, she pulled her hair up, "C'mon, we have to get her"

Sam's face grimaced, "A cat?"

She adjusted the collar on her jacket and nodded her head, raising an eyebrow for a second, "What? You don't like cats?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I just...um, it's only a cat. Do we really have to go get her?"

Isabel looked back to him with a small puppy dog face planted on. Sam rolled his eyes fondly and laughed, "Okay, okay, we can get the cat" he gave in, "wait for me in the Impala. I just need to gather up my stuff"

Isabel nodded her head, and walked out to the car. Sam shook his head, chuckling softly to himself. Walking to the bed, he grabbed his duffel back, stuffing the salt and guns in there. He walked to the sink and brewed up some holy water just in case. It was only now that it came to him that he had to become a hunter again. He sighed an aspirated sigh. It was always known to him that he couldn't run away from it. But the fact that he couldn't do it with his brother was a bit disturbing. He placed the water in the duffel back and threw it over his shoulder walking out. He slid into the driver's seat and turned his head to Isabel,

"So, where do you live?"

She told him the directions as they started to drive. Isabel started to look through the CD's, smiling to herself as she flipped each disk. Sam looked at her and then back at the road smiling,

"You found something you like?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, everything! Led Zeppelin, Guns N Roses, Korn, Rolling Stones, Pink Floyd..."

Sam laughed, she had the music taste of his brother. His head nodded towards the CD player,

"Well, pop one in" he laughed.

Isabel placed in a Led Zeppelin CD and skipped the songs to her favorite one. Looking at Sam, she pretended to be playing the guitar and started to sing loudly and obnoxiously. Sam rolled his eyes fondly and laughed at her imitation of Led Zeppelin.

"Babe...I'm gonna leave you , oh, baby, you know, I've really got to leave you! Oh I can hear it callin' me, I said don't you hear it callin' me the way it used to do?" she sang obnoxiously.

Sam rolled his eyes and joined the 'singing'. This was something he hasn't done in a long time. After the chorus passed again, he took a deep breathe. This didn't feel right. Not without Dean. His smile slowly faded, and he looked back on the road letting Izzy continue to sing. But realizing he stopped, Izzy stopped too and looked at him worried,

"Is my singing that bad?" she asked jokingly hoping to make him laugh.

He attempted a smile and shook his head, "No, no, it's just that..." he trailed off, not knowing the words for it.

Isabel tilted her head slightly, "Just what?"

"Just that..." he trailed off, and squinted his eyes. He saw smoke near a neighborhood. His eyes looked at Isabel and then quickly at the smoke, "Is- is that the area you live in?"

She looked at Sam, and then at the smoke he was looking at, "Shit. I think that **is** my house"

Sam stepped on the gas petal, overtaking the cars to get to the area. A demon could have lurked its way into her house. They needed to be on their toes. They pulled up to a culdasac, pushing their way through the police and firemen. Isabel crossed her arms and mumbled curses to herself realizing that she was the owner of the burning house. Sam looked at Isabel, and then hastened towards one of the firemen and tapped him on the shoulder,

"Hey, could you tell me what happened here?" he asked.

The fireman looked back at him and shook his head, "I don't know. The neighbors around here just told us a fire broke out randomly"

He nodded his head, still indecisive about the whole thing. Turning around, he swiftly paced back to Izzy making sure she was alright. A bit awkwardly, he placed a hand on her arm and examined her carefully hoping that she was alright.

"It'll be alright" he assured her, "okay?" he bent down so his eyes were meeting dead straight on hers.

Isabel looked up and shook her head, licking the dryness in her lips, "It's not like I can live in there without a demon knocking me in the back of my head" she said gruffly.

Sam sighed and ushered her gently back into the car, "Come on. Let's go"

Isabel sighed and walked with him slowly back to the car. Her head turned to look back at her burning house, falling into ashes onto the floor. Sam caught glimpse of that and gently pushed her into the car. He slid into his seat and started up the car. Before leaving, he turned to Isabel and sighed,

"I'm sorry about your house"

She shook her head, looking out the window, "Forget it. Let's just go get some breakfast or something. I'm a bit hungry" she said softly.

He nodded his head and pulled to the highway. The car was silent for most of the time. Isabel reached over to turn on the classic rock again, but that barely changed anything. Isabel adjusted the seat back and kicked her knees up against the compartment in front of her. Sam looked ahead, and then found Ruby in the middle of the road. _What now..._ he complained mentally. He slowed down, and they both got out of the car, staying by their door. Ruby's arms were crossed, leaning on her hip,

"I did it" she said.

Sam stared at her confused, "Did what?"

"I burned down her house" she said simply.

Isabel's eyes widened and grinded her teeth together, "You did _what_?!" she blustered.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Sam added.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "You heard me" she walked towards them slowly, her heels clamping lightly against the gravel floor, "I did what I had to do to protect you. Both of you"

"And that's burning down my house!"

"Look. I deleted every single aspect of your life. That way Lilith won't have anything that could lead to you or Sam, since I see you're tagging along with him" she smirked.

Isabel started to pace frantically, "I don't know whether to stay mad, or fucking scared right now!"

Sam walked over to Isabel, awkwardly patting her back, "Uh, it's going to be okay, alright"

"Would you stop lying to her, Sam?" Ruby walked over to him and shook her head. Her eyes switched from Sam to Izzy, and sternly said, "You will never be safe, and things will never be okay. Not unless you help me, Sam"

Sam looked up at her. He swallowed the bile, and gently pushed Isabel towards the car, "Wait inside the car, okay?"

Isabel looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. Wait in the car while he's talking to some crazy demon chick? For a moment, she was about to yell in protest, but then saw the look in his eye. She slowly nodded her head, opening the door and sliding into the seat. Sam closed the door gently and turned his attention back to Ruby,

"What kind of help"

She crossed her arms, staring dead straight at him, "I need you to help me kill Lilith"

He sighed heavily, scratching the back of his head. He looked down and nodded his head slowly, "I always knew it was going to come to this" he nodded his head and looked up at her, "Fine"

Slowly, Ruby walked towards him and grinned, "Bobby said it would be hard to convince you. But I barely had to lift a finger. What changed your mind?" she smirked.

Sam thought for a moment, and looked back at Isabel, who was bobbing her head and seemed to be singing loud and obnoxiously again. He chuckled softly, and looked back at Ruby, not having to say a word. Ruby grinned and nodded her head,

"You got a thing for this girl?"

Sam shook his head, "No, no, it's just that..." he trailed off.

She nodded, understanding, "she's just like Dean" she said finishing his sentence.

He cocked an eyebrow and slightly tilted his head, "How'd you-"

She interrupted him, "she's screaming to Led Zeppelin"

He nodded his head, "Right...right"

"Unless you want her to be safe, I need you to do everything I tell you to so we can defeat Lilith" she said going back to the previous subject.

Sam stared for a moment, not decisive about his reply. But there was no use. Ruby turned around and walked into the woods. Sighing softly, he went back into the car and started it up. Isabel looked at him and tilted her head slightly,

"What'd she say?" she wondered.

He shrugged lightly, "Nothing really..." he cleared his throat as he started to drive again, "hey, let's get some breakfast, alright?"

Isabel nodded her head and arched her head back, "Yes, I am _starving_" she stressed the word.

Sam chuckled lightly and nodded his head. He turned up the volume of Led Zeppelin, and they both started singing obnoxiously all the way to the diner.

* * *

**It's just a minor chapter. But nonetheless, please review!**


	5. Dream Street

Sam turned on his side on the bed. Or floor, to be exact. He grabbed the blankets and pulled it up to his neck. His head tossed and turned wildly on the pillow, sweating frantically. His hands gripped hard on the blankets, mumbling to himself. He kept on having nightmares of Dean this whole week. Sam always hoped that they would just pass, but they didn't. Suddenly, he gasped loudly and his head shot up from his pillow. He panted loudly, and looked down, closing his eyes for a brief moment. Only a dream, he told himself. Hearing a small mumble, he looked up at the bed, seeing Izzy's eyes half open and half closed staring at him,

"Are you okay?" she muttered with a drowsy tone, attempting to stay awake.

Sam nodded his head, and swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. He breathed two, or three more times before nodding his head again, "Yeah, yeah. Go back to sleep, okay?" he said softly.

Isabel looked at him unsure for a moment, but then went back to sleep quickly. Sam's hand glided over his face and stood up from his bed. There was no point in trying to get some more sleep. He threw on his jeans and rummaged around the drawer looking for a clean shirt. He grabbed a white t-shirt and threw it on over his head. His feet dragged against the floor as he made his way to the bathroom. His hands cupped together, taking the water and splashing it on his face. When he looked in the mirror, Ruby was right behind him and he jumped. Turning around, he sighed,

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

His hand reached out for a towel, drying off his face. Ruby shrugged lightly, walking towards him slowly,

"Was in the neighborhood. Thought I would drop by" she said simply.

He hung the towel over the rack and rolled his eyes, "I doubt that"

She put her hands up in defense, grinning slightly, "I'm not here to cause trouble, Sam"

He laughed shortly in amusement, "Hah. I doubt that. Now what do you really want"

Rolling her eyes slightly, she leaned back against the wall, "I don't want anything. I just came here to warn you" she looked down to examine her nails, "someone's after you. And it's not Lilith"

Sam cocked an eyebrow, and looked back checking if Isabel was still sleeping. Slowly he closed the door. If she was to wake up, she wouldn't hear anything, "Who"

She shook her head, "Who? Well, if I tell you, doesn't that ruin the surprise?"

Sam looked at her, with the 'don't fuck with me' look. Ruby sighed loudly and rolled her eyes,

"Fine, fine, ruin my fun. But before I tell you, let me tell you this" she looked at him sternly, "no matter who he was or how he acted; now he wants you dead"

"Just tell me who it is" he said softly, "I'm sure I can handle-"

"Dean" she said interrupting him. Ruby looked at him softly, "Sam, it's Dean"

His eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to say something but only air came out. This was impossible. Out of everyone, Dean? He stumbled back against the counter and ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head in denial. Ruby nodded her head slowly,

"Sam…I'm sorry. Truly, I am"

He frowned, "You're not sorry. Demons are never sorry" he said gruffly. Turning around, he looked down at the sink. Closing his eyes, he swallowed the bile rising in his throat, "Why Dean?! Why the fuck Dean? After all we've-"

"Sam, he's probably not going to remember you. He won't even remember that you two were brothers. And he's in different body now. Any demon you encounter with can be him. There's no way you can really tell if it's Dean or not" she said.

Suddenly he heard his name being called out, "Sam"

He looked at Ruby, "I have some business to take care of" he said sternly. Turning his back at her, he opened the door.

"You've been warned Sam" she said, and then left.

Slowly, Sam walked towards Isabel, who was still in bed but awake. He sat on the edge of her bed, looking down at her and attempted a small smile,

"You called?"

She nodded her head and sat up. Her fingers carefully moved the wet hair away from his forehead. Sam slightly tensed when she did that, but he didn't budge,

"Uh, erm…is everything okay?" he asked awkwardly.

She sighed loudly and took her hand away, "I just needed to know that you were okay" she said softly.

He let out a small chuckle, "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Her shoulder shrugged lightly and looked on the floor, "I don't know. I just…" she was hesitant to tell him about her dream. She was a bit scared that he would take it too seriously, or think it was stupid. Her head shook lightly and looked up to meet his stare,

"Nothing, it's stupid"

"You can tell me" he pushed on slightly.

She shook her head again and chuckled, "It was nothing. Don't worry"

His hand clapped lightly on her thigh, "Okay. Now, c'mon, get up. We're heading out again"

She pulled the blanket off of her and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Her arms extended into a large stretch, "Where we going?" she wondered.

Sam pulled on his jacket and started to pack, "Out, somewhere. Anywhere, we just need to get out"

Nodding her head, she walked sluggishly to the bathroom, "I'm just going to take a quick shower"

Sam nodded his head while shoving two flashlights into the duffel bag. Isabel walked into the shower, closing her eyes as the warm water splashed against her face. Her hands ran through her hair, pulling it straight from the water. Sam took the blanket that was on Isabel's bed and folded it up neatly and placed it back on the bed. Isabel came out of the bathroom, drying off her hair with a towel. Sam put his hands out as she tossed the wet towel over to him. He shoved it into the duffel bag,

"Where we going now?" she wondered.

"Did you ask that already?" he chuckled, then shrugged, "I don't know. Anywhere I guess" he said as he closed the bag.

Walking out, they slid into the Impala and drove out to the road. Slouching downwards, Isabel rested her knees on top of the compartment. Sam looked at her and then back on the road laughing slightly,

"You're not so lady-like now, are you?"

Isabel rolled her eyes, "Please, don't get me started. I don't even know the meaning of lady-like"

He shrugged his shoulders lightly, "I will cease the day when I see you in a dress" he joked.

"I can't even walk in heels! And I hate dresses, ever since I was little. They're so hard to sit in" she complained, "this is why my mother always said that I won't be able to get a guy. I honestly agree with her" she laughed.

He tilted his head slightly, "Why do you think that?" he wondered.

She cocked an eyebrow, "Yes Sam. Because guys think of me like that" she said sarcastically

He shrugged his shoulder lightly, "I mean, it's not like you're unattractive…I mean, you're, and well… you're pretty…" he said awkwardly.

She raised an eyebrow and stared at him for a moment. What was she supposed to say to that? Was that supposed to be a compliment? Sam gulped rather loudly and cleared his throat not knowing what to say either. Isabel's face grimaced lightly,

"Are you drunk?"

Sam shortly laughed awkwardly, "Drunk, yeah, that's nice"

She shook her head and mentally slapped herself, "I…well, no. I didn't mean that. It's just that no one has ever said something like that to me and I didn't know how to answer that"

Sam chuckled slightly, "Hey, at least you're honest"

She shrugged lightly, "Yeah I guess…" looking up, she squinted her eyes leaning forward, "what's that?" she asked.

He looked at her and then back on the road, "What's what?"

She pointed to a group of people and policemen. Sam spotted the scene and slowly drove towards it, "I don't know"

"Maybe we should check it out"

Sam nodded his head, and parked on the side. They both got out of the car and walked towards the crowd, which was being blocked by security. They were in the back, and they struggled to see what was happening.

"Maybe it's just a celebrity or something" Isabel suggested.

Sam shook his head, "No, there's an ambulance. Something happened" they tried pushing through the crowd, but they were replied with hostile stares. He tapped on a shoulder and the man looked around,

"Yeah?"

"Could you tell me what happened here?" Sam asked him politely.

"It was **crazy**!" he hollered, "someone killed a pregnant woman"

Sam elevated an eyebrow, "A pregnant woman, why would-"

"It was weird to" the man interrupted, "the blood was sucked out of her!"

Both eyebrows rose this time, "The blood was sucked out of her?" he repeated.

He nodded his head, "Yeah, it's really weird"

Sam nodded his head slowly, a bit weirded out, "Thanks"

Vampire, it had to be a vampire. What else could it be? But what struck him was why would they suck the blood out of a pregnant woman? It wasn't like their kind. He had to get into this more, and take out his fake ID again. It's been three years since he has. His head arched up, realizing that Isabel wasn't around. He forced through the crowd, trying to look for her. He called out her names a few times, but no answer. He started to get worried, and called out her name louder.

"Izzy? Izzy!?" he called out another two times.

His heart started to pump faster and faster the more she didn't respond. What if the vampire got her? His eyes widened at the thought and walked even more quickly trying to find her. As he shoved through the crowd, hostile glances were thrown on him, but he didn't care. He needed to find Izzy. Suddenly someone pulled him on the arm, and was pinned against the wall, his mouth covered by a hand. Isabel frowned slightly,

"Sh, be quiet, will ya?"

Sam took her hand away and held her shoulders in place, "Where the hell have you been? You scared me" he whispered harshly.

She took his hand, and crouched a bit close to the ground, walking swiftly, "I did a bit of spying"

Sam's head turned, making sure nobody was following them, "Spying?"

She nodded her head as they approached the back of a house, "Yeah" in the back of a house were stairs leading to a basement. Quickly, she walked down the stairs, only to be pulled back gently from Sam,

"Wait, Izzy why are we going here?"

"You did say that you wanted to find out what was going on" she grinned lightly, "and don't play stupid. I know that you became a hunter again. Now c'mon"

She pulled him downstairs. Sam rolled his eyes fondly, letting himself be pulled. Opening the door, they walked into what looked like a play room. The Wiggles Poster was hung up in all corners of the room. Isabel cocked an eyebrow at the yellow palace that was mounted neatly on the floor. Sam slipped her a gun,

"Here. Just in case" he said.

Isabel held up the gun and cocked an eyebrow, "Sam. We're in Wiggles Mania, I don't think we'll need this" she said handing him back the gun.

Sam took her hand and placed the gun back into her palm, "You have no idea where demons like to hide. Seriously, now keep it"

She shrugged her shoulders and placed the gun in her back pocket, "Okay. Whatever you say"

They looked around, and it seemed like a normal house. Walking upstairs, they checked the bedrooms for anything suspicious. Sam took a few papers and stared at them for a moment. Isabel walked behind him, poking her nose over his shoulder wondering what he was reading. She tip toed, trying to get a better view. Rolling his eyes, Sam turned around fully, showing the papers so they can both see it,

"There's nothing really here. They're your normal, big family" he said simply.

Gently, she took the papers from his hands her eyes scanning it, "They're your big Filipino family"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, so?"

Isabel looked up at him, "Well, they are said to be very superstitious"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Isabel shrugged and folded the piece of paper, placing it in her back pocket, "Nothing..." she started to walk out the house, followed by him, "for now" she added.

Placing her hands on her hips, she sighed, "So are we going to get a better look in this?" she wondered.

Sam nodded his head, "Yeah...but first we need to take care of one thing"

She tilted her head, "What?"

He sighed loudly, "You need a fake detective ID"

* * *

**Sorry if it took so long. Anyways, please review! :D**


	6. Let's play dress up

**This is just a short chapter showing what Sam goes through trying to get Isabel to look like a detective. **

* * *

Izzy shook her head, not having any intention on taking the picture,

"Do I have to? I mean seriously, can't we just snag one off of another detective that looks like me? Do we need to get all fancy?" she complained.

Sam put the camera down, "People are very particular with IDs, Izzy. Especially if it's detective IDs" he explained calmly, "Do you hate pictures that much?" he wondered as he scratched the back of his head.

Her arms crossed and nodded her head, "YES" she said quickly. Sam looked at her softly and shrugged his shoulders packing away the camera.

"Fine. We can take the picture later" he said, giving in. This was going on for a good twenty minutes.

Isabel sighed in relief that she didn't have to take the picture...for now at least. They walked out of the motel and into the Impala. Sam checked his wallet if he had a good amount of cash with him. Isabel's nose looked over his shoulder, wondering why he had the large amount of money,

"What's that for?" she wondered.

He put the wallet back in his back pocket. He had enough. Starting the car, he looked at her, "We're getting you a suit"

Her face grimaced, "A suit?"

He nodded his head, "Yes, a suit. Don't worry, it won't be that bad. I had to get used to it too" he chuckled and they drove to the mall.

--In the store--

"I'm not coming out" she stated in the dressing room.

Sam waited outside, sitting down. His arms rested on his knee and he ran his hand over his face. It was the camera situation all over again. An aspirated sigh escaped from his lips as he sat back, resting the palms of his hands behind his head,

"Just come out. I'm sure it's not that bad"

"Yes it is!" she protested. Her arms crossed tightly together, feeling insecure.

Sam sighed loudly and pursed his lips, "Just come out"

Opening the door, she reveled herself in a woman's suit. With her hands, she smoothed out her black blazer. She pulled down her skirt as far down as she could without her underwear flashing. She leaned back, not able to balance properly with her new heels on. Looking up, she frowned harshly at him,

"I hate it. I feel so uncomfortable. This skirt is so freakin' tight and short and I can barely balance on my heels" she complained.

Sam laughed, sensing her uncomfortability, "You look...ah" he chuckled, "very professional" he said nodding his head.

She frowned, "You're enjoying this, aren't you"

Sam shook his head furiously, "No, no, I'm not" he said. Isabel looked at him sternly and he nodded his head looking down, "Okay, maybe a little" he laughed.

One of the women working there overheard the conversation. Walking over, she smiled at them looking at Isabel. Examining her, she chewed her gum loudly and pointed to her outfit,

"Darling, I know what would be perfect for you" she said, "I say you try on dress pants for women. And flats could totally outwear those heels" she smiled.

Isabel and Sam looked up at the worker and Isabel smiled gratefully, "Thank you. You are a life savor" she exhaled.

Sam looked up at her and grinned, "Saved by the bell"

She smiled wide, "Alright sweetheart, stay here. I'm going to pick up some stuff for you" Looking at Sam, she patted his cheek lightly, "make sure she doesn't run away, okay handsome" and with that, she left.

Sam quickly turned red and he nodded his head quickly, not giving the lady a full response. As she left, Isabel quickly let out a laugh. Sam looked at her quickly with the 'don't you dare say it' look. Isabel smirked lightly at him, wangling her eyebrows suggestively,

"You give her a little somethin' somethin', she might give us the suit for free" she winked playfully.

He arched his head down, embarrassed by her comment. His cheeks turned a dark red, "Would you keep it down" he mumbled.

The lady came back with a pair of dress pants on her arm and a pair of flats. Her hips swayed dramatically as she threw a wink at Sam, who replied by a slight, awkward nod to her. Isabel tried to best to hold in her laughter. She would never let this go, and Sam knew it as well. The lady ushered Isabel into the dressing room,

"Here you go hun. Let me help you"

"You're going with me?" she asked, panicking slightly. She was very conservative of her body.

The lady laughed, "Of course, we're both girls"

"I...uh, but-" but it was too late. She was in the dressing room with her.

Sam let out a soft snicker. Serves her right, he thought. He listened closely at their conversation, hoping to get a good laugh. The lady looked at her and smiled,

"C'mon, off with the skirt. These dress pants are perfect for you" she said.

Sam snorted a short laugh. Isabel rolled her eyes, hearing Sam have his fun. Her eyes widened slightly when the lady told her to take off the skirt, "Excuse me Miss, I-"

"Oh, call me Barbra" she smiled and handed her the dress pants.

Reluctantly Isabel took off her skirt and Barbra smiled wide, "My goodness! Look at them curves you have there! I remember in my younger days, I had those nice curves. I'm sure these dress pants would hug your fitting perfectly. Drive those men folks crazy"

Curves? Fitting? Sam gulped loudly, and his face grew dark trying not to imagine what Isabel would look like without her skirt. Isabel scratched the back of her head, laughing awkwardly. She cleared her throat,

"Uh... um..." she took the dress pants and put them on. She took the flats and put them on her feet, fully satisfied that she didn't have to wear those dreadful heels anymore. Barbra smiled wide and clapped her hands together,

"Look at you! You look so beautiful!"

"Uh...it's only a suit" she reminded her.

Barbra rolled her eyes and smiled, "Oh, well, you look beautiful in a suit. Make sure you don't get that boy over there drooling."

Sam gulped, hearing what she said. Aimee walked out, and his awkward expression quickly switched to a soft smile, nodding in approvement, "Better?" he asked.

Isabel nodded her head, fully satisfied, "Yes. Much much better"

He chuckled and took out his camera, "Picture time"

Aimee groaned loudly "I hate you sometimes"

* * *

**Review please! :D**


	7. Kikkikkik

"And what did you hear again?" Sam struggled to get every detail as the woman was a speed talker.

She rolled her eyes, "I explained this to the other detectives" she whined softly, "do I need to say it again? Because I'm getting tired of this" the woman had a thick, Filipino accent and every now then she would throw a Tagalog word in her sentence, making it hard for Sam and Isabel to understand.

Suddenly, a little girl came into the room, "Lola, kain na" she said. The woman nodded her head at her. Before she left, Isabel called her,

"Wait, sweetie can you speak good English?" she asked her.

Proudly, she nodded her head, "Yes I can Miss!" she said enthusiastically, "do you need me to help you translate for my Lola? I know she doesn't speak English very well"

Sam chuckled softly at her and nodded his head, "Yes, please"

The woman talked swiftly to the child. She nodded her head as her grandma told her what happened, "Um...she said that at night something woke her up... a faint kik kik noise... she said that she tried to go back to sleep but she heard something on the roof..." she said slowly, "she thought it was nothing...so she went back to sleep... when she woke up she saw her niece... dead on her bed... with a hole in her stomach with the blood sucked out of her-"

"Wait, a hole in her stomach?" Sam asked interrupting the girl.

She nodded her head, "Yeah...a hole in her stomach"

Isabel jotted down a few notes and then looked at Sam with a confused expression. Sam had the same look, and looked back at the girl and nodded his head once at her,

"Thank you. That would be all"

Walking out of the house, Isabel took off her black blazer and threw it over her shoulder. Sam reread through the notes again, and leaned back against the Impala shaking his head slowly,

"This can't be a vampire" he said, "it doesn't make sense"

"I know. A hole in her stomach? I always thought they go for the neck" she said as she was rolling up the sleeves of her dress shirt.

He nodded his head, "Yes. They do. And it couldn't be fangs on the stomach. One hole. Not two"

She leaned back against the Impala next to him, shaking her head and looking up at him, "And why a pregnant woman? She was due in... less than a week"

"Maybe some sort of creature that lives off a fetus" he suggested.

"I guess...but my grandmother never told me anything about a creature that lived off fetus. And she knew everything" she stressed out, "we should go back to the motel and do a bit of research"

"I'm hungry. We'll do some research at the Diner" he said as he slipped into the Impala.

Isabel went into the Impala too. Despite the fact that her wear was very professional, she still slouched in her seat, kicking her knees up against the compartment. Sam rolled his eyes fondly at that and started to drive.

Sam took a sip of his coffee, typing away on his laptop. His eyes glued to the screen. A loud sigh escaped from his mouth as he leaned back against the seat. They've been there for a good hour. He pushed his laptop away for a second, and stared down at Isabel's kiddie menu that she had been doodling on. She must've been really bored. His head turned around, wondering where she went. He saw her coming his way with a newspaper in her hand. As she got to the table, she slapped the newspaper on the table,

"Read it" she said sternly.

His eyes read the paper, mumbling the words softly to himself, "Yesterday at approximately 7pm, another pregnant female was attacked. As the one from two days ago, she was due in a week and had a hole in her stomach..."

He sighed and looked up back at Isabel who had her hands on her hips, grinding her teeth, "We need to find out what's doing this"

She sat down across from him, grabbing her mug and taking a sip from her coffee. Sam's eyes squinted at the woman's family picture in the newspaper and pointed to it at Isabel,

"Look, the woman and the other woman who got attacked look strangely alike... do you think that they can be related? Do you think the thing we're after is going after their family?"

Isabel shook her head, "No, they're not related..." she stopped for a moment thinking, "but both families are Filipino"

She grabbed his laptop and Sam looked at her, "What are you going to look up?"

Ignoring his question, she started typing away. Sam looked at her with a confused expression. She typed quickly, and stopped staring at the screen. After a few moments, she looked at Sam, "Get a look at this"

Sam walked and sat next to Isabel, looking at the page she was on. He cocked an eyebrow, "Wikipedia?"

She rolled her eyes, "Look, just hear this one out" she pointed at the screen, "Aswang. A Filipino urban legend"

He shook his head slightly, "Yeah, so?"

She sighed and her finger trailed over the screen, "Some types of Aswang. A type of aswang, the kikik, turns into a enormous, prowling bat or bird at night, looking for pregnant women. As it sucks the blood from the unborn fetus with its long proboscis, it makes a 'kik-kik-kik' sound"

His eyes widened for a second and raises an eyebrow, "So in a way, it's like a mosquito. It's uses it's tongue to suck the blood out"

She shrugged her shoulder lightly, "I guess you can say that"

He looked at the screen again, and shook his head slightly, "No. It can't be an Aswang. It's only in the province area"

"Well...it's all we've got" she scrolled down, "look at this. It's said that they are a regular civilian in the morning, but at night it grows bat wings and goes out hunting for its prey"

Sam cocked an eyebrow reading the other sentence, "...and apparently they lost the lower part of the body"

"What?"

He pointed his finger at the screen, "Here, look at this. When they grow bat wings, they cut off from the lower part of their body, their hips and legs. They put it in a closet, or somewhere no one would find it"

Isabel cocked an eyebrow, "Weird..." She closed the laptop and leaned back in the booth, "So, where to now?" she asked.

Sam pursed his lips and then looked back at the newspaper, and then back at Isabel. Picking up the newspaper, he showed it to Isabel pointing to a Filipino woman who was pregnant, and she was still alive.

"We're going to Ashley Tayag's house. Make sure nothing happens to her"

Isabel nodded her head and stood up, "Let's go back to the motel. I need to get out of these god foresaken clothes"

--

Sam and Isabel have been waiting inside the Impala for a good hour now. They parked behind the house who they believed could be the next victim the Aswang would attack. Isabel rested her palm sluggishly on her cheek and let out an aspirated sigh. Sam was usually the patient one, but even for him the wait was unbarring. Isabel looked at him,

"What if the aswang isn't going to be here? We still don't know if that's the cause of these deaths"

He sighed too, rubbing his hand over his face, "Well... we'll just have to wait" he sighed, "it's the only thing we got right now"

After a moment of two, Isabel was fast asleep. Her head rested on the window, and Sam looked at her, smiling softly at the sleeping girl. Taking off his jacket, let placed on her so she wouldn't get cold. Isabel smiled and cuddled up to Sam's jacket. Seeing Isabel made Sam sad...but happy at the same time. She reminded him of Dean. But she would never replace his brother. But, he found someone that he cared about. He wasn't alone anymore. Before he knew it, he was about to sleep too. But he forced himself up, attempting to keep awake. A faint noise was heard. Kik-kik-kik. His eyes widened and shook Isabel, attempting to get her up,

"Izzy, Izzy, c'mon get up. I think I hear the aswang" he whispered.

Isabel grunted softly, opening her eyes. She yawned loudly and stretched, "What?" she mumbled.

"The aswa-" he stopped himself and placed one finger up, "Sh...do you hear that?" he said, still whispering.

She looked confused, but then heard the kik kik sound. Looking at each other, both of their eyes widened. Quickly, they both got out of the car at the same time. Whipping out their guns, they looked up at the roof spotting a bat like figure. Isabel's head arched around, looking for a way to get up on there. She found some vines and looked at Sam,

"You get the woman. I'll get the aswang"

He shook his head, "No" he said fiercely, "you'll get hurt. I'll get the aswang"

But she ignored him and started to climb up the vines. Sam cursed under his breath, seeing as she was already half way up. Quickly, he kicked through the door and ran upstairs. His arms extended out, pointing his gun in various directions. He ran upstairs, looking for the master bedroom. Isabel climbed on the room, spotting the Aswang. It had huge bat wings, and large claws. And as Sam said, it was missing its lower body. Taking out her gun, she pointed it at the creature.

"Wake up, wake up" Sam nudged the pregnant woman, "c'mon"

Opening her eyes, she screamed her eyes widening, "Who the fuck are you!?" she panicked, "how'd you get in my house?!"

Sam put his fingers to his lips, "Sh, sh" he took out his fake badge in front of her, "see, see, I'm a detective" he took her arm and ushered up from her bed, "Miss, you need to come with me for your safety"

A loud thump was heard from the roof, and she arched her head up panicking more, "What was that?!" She screamed and looked back at Sam, "what's going on? Is the killer here?" she obviously read the newspaper. Her hand reached and held over her large stomach, "don't let him take my baby away"

Sam looked at her, his heart nearly breaking in two looking at her worried face. He nodded his head, "I won't let him take you...or your baby" he reassured her and pulled her out of the room, "c'mon"

Quickly, they ran out of the room and down the stairs. Taking out his gun, his eyes wandered around checking if danger was around. He attempted to keep a normal, slow breathing. But that was hard with a pregnant woman next to him freaking out, and Isabel fighting the Aswang on her own. Dammit, he wished that Dean was here. He was so much better at getting down and dirty than he was. Running out to the Impala, he looked up at the roof, his heart jumping as Isabel nearly fell off the edge.

He couldn't go up to help her, he needed to stay and watch after the woman. He shook his head, debating what he should do. Arching his head up, he stared at the two fingures fighting, "Izzy!" he yelled as he heard her scream. He couldn't take it. He needed to go up and help her. Looking back at the woman he said,

"Wait here"

She shook her head and held the sleeve of his jacket, "No, don't leave me" she pleaded desperately.

He stared into her worried eyes and took a deep breathe. His eyes flickered down to her hand that was still over her stomach and rolled his eyes back in frustration. Softly, he cursed under his breathe and swallowed the bile in his throat, "Okay, okay" he took a deep breathe, "I won't" looking down on the floor, he spotted her gun. It must have dropped to the ground when she was fighting. He cursed loudly and looked back up.

Isabel was thrown to down, her arms defensively forming in front of her as the Aswang ran for her. As it was a few inches away from her, she kicked her legs up kicking it over her head. A loud grunt escaped from her mouth as she quickly went back on her feet. Her hand grabbed in her back pocket for her pocket knife. Running towards the Aswang, she made an attempt to stab it, only to chip off a piece of its wing.

"Dammit!" she grunted loudly.

This was going on for too long, and she was running out of stamina. Her sleeve wiped the blood on her bottom lip and yelled, running after it again. The aswang attacked her too, and they both dropped down to the floor. Sam's eyes widened seeing them both on the ground. The woman's hand went to her mouth,

"Aswang" she muttered under her breathe.

Sam became nervous, as they both became immobile as they hit the ground. He looked back before running to Izzy, "Wait here" he ran towards them,

"Izzy!" he yelled. Going towards them, he saw Isabel move the Aswang off of her. He sighed in relief when he saw a pocket knife stabbed into the chest of the Aswang. His eyes looked up at Isabel who was now standing up. She was panting hard, her hair all over the place. With her sleeve, she wiped off the blood on her bottom lip with a dangerous look in her eyes. Sam gulped, trying so hard not to think of it as a seductive look. Snapping out of his trance, he ran towards her his hands on her shoulders,

"Are you okay?" he asked desperatly, "are you hurt? Any broken bones? Scratches? Bruises? Anything?"

Quickly the dangerous look in her eyes softened and shook her head slowly, "...No" she managed to say.

She's never experienced something like that. Never in her life did she think she would fight a creature and live to tell the tale. Her body stayed still, exhausted from the fight. Even though the Aswang was dead, she still was petrified. It was the scariest moment of her life. But she couldn't admit that to Sam. He already had too many worries in his life. Her fingers switched slightly, and tried to say something but her vocal cords wouldn't let her.

Sam noticed every single emotion that was in her right at that moment. Dammit, he couldn't stand seeing her like this. Letting emotion take over him, he pulled her close to his body, hugging her tightly,

"I knew I should've went up there" he said blaming himself.

Isabel would have hugged back, but physically her arms wouldn't let her. Her hand went over her stomach, letting her body slip into his arms. Her legs giving out quickly. Panicking, Sam knelt down with Isabel still in his arms,

"Izzy, what happened, are you okay?" he asked worried.

Taking away her hand, she lifted it up looking at it. Blood was on it, and she looked down at her stomach that had been cut deeply. Sam's eyes looked down at her wound and widened, horrified. He looked down into her eyes, shaking his head as her eyelids began to close. His hands began to slap her cheek lightly,

"Izzy, Izzy, c'mon stay with me" he said with a panicked tone, "c'mon, don't do this"

Her eyelids closed, and everything went black.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Haha. Review please D**


	8. Just a sappy chapter

Her eyelids opened slowly, only to close again. She took a deep breath, smelling donuts and beer. Cocking an eyebrow, she attempted to open her eyes again to meet a white tiled ceiling. Where the fuck am I? She wondered. Yesterday was such a blur to her, trying to think about what happened just hurt her head. Slowly, she sat up on her elbows, wincing at the pain of her wound. Looking down at her stomach, she lifted her shirt to see the deep cut was cleaned and bandaged. That's when she remembered. Right. The aswang. She tried to sit up straight, but moaned loudly at the excruciating pain.

"Dammit" she groaned, and laid back down flat on her back.

The door opened, and she quickly grabbed a gun from her hollister that was on the floor pointing it at the figure. At the doorway was a man who looked like he was in his mid fifties. His hands went up in defense, staring at her,

"Well, I see that you're awake" he chortled lightly.

Isabel didn't find it at all humorous, "Where the fuck am I?" she grunted.

He put his hands down, knowing that she wasn't going to shoot. At least, he hoped not, "You're safe" he said simply.

Walking over, he sat down on a chair that was beside the bed. His palm rested on his knee as the other handed her aspirin and a glass of water. Isabel took the aspirin and water, staring at it with doubt. Looking at her, he laughed softly,

"Don't worry. I didn't poison it or nothin'"

Her eyes darted to him, "What makes you think that I can trust you?"

"Sam trusts me, doesn't he? Why can't you?"

Her furrowed eyebrows quickly disappeared with a quixotic look, "You know Sam?"

He nodded his head, popping a beer open and downing some of it before he continued, "Called a day ago about how he needed my help" he took another drink of his beer before setting it on the side table, "he was very worried about you"

She raised her eyebrows, "A day ago? How long have I been out?" Now trusting him, she took the aspirin and drank the water quickly.

"A good whole 24 hours. But I think you'll be fine. Your body is a real trooper" he smiled.

She nodded as her head and placed the glass on the table, "What's your name?" she asked.

He took another drink of his beer, "Bobby" he said, "so Ms. Isabel, how are you feeling?" he wondered, "Did I wrap it up too tight?" he asked.

She shook her head and smiled with gratitude, "No, you didn't. Thanks for taking care of me"

He nodded his head, "No problem sweetheart. I know Sam would have done it himself, but he was too afraid to ruin your fragile body" he chuckled, "well, in his words"

She chuckled slightly, and turned her head from side to side, and then back at Bobby, "Where is Sam by the way?"

He sighed and looked on the ground, not able to meet her stare, "He...uh...he left without you" he said softly.

Her eyes widened for a second, then frowned, "He. Did. What?!" she screamed, then held her stomach from the slight pain.

"Hey, hey, you need to calm down. Your wound hasn't fully healed yet" he gulped rather loudly before continuing, "he blamed himself for your wound. He asked me to look out for you, since he believed that he couldn't do it himself" he looked up at her as his face softened, "he said it was best if you stayed with me"

"WHAT?!" she yelled and threw her legs over the bed.

He stood up and stopped her, "You can't leave" he said, "not with that wound still planted on you. You go out there, and you're dead"

She shook her head and looked up at him, "How could he do this to me?" she asked in disbelief.

Bobby ran a hand through his hair, "He wanted to keep you safe"

"Keep me safe?!" she retorted loudly, "That's bullshit!"

"He cares about you, Isabel, don't you realize that!? That's why he left. To protect you, and to keep history from repeating itself" he said sternly.

"And you don't think that I care about him too? That's why I need to stay with him. To follow him"

"On that day he called, Sam thought he lost you. He was devastated!" he explained, "dammit, he couldn't bare it if he lost you again"

"I've lost everyone I hold dear. He can't just go running out of my life when I don't have a say in it!"

"He didn't have a say either when he lost the one he cared about most!"

That shut her up. After a moment, she sat back down on the bed, and looked down on the floor. Bobby let out an aspirated sigh as he sat back down on his chair also. Isabel looked up at him,

"H-He lost someone?"

Bobby sighed again, looking down on the floor nodded his head, "Yeah. His brother"

Her heart nearly broke in two when she found that out. Her gaze looked up at him, "How long ago?" her voice was soft and low, almost scared to ask.

He gulped loudly, "Three years ago... his name was Dean"

"What happened?" she couldn't help it, she just wanted to ask. She needed to know why Sam always looked so sad.

He nodded his head slowly and took a deep breath, "Dean was Sam's older brother. Dean always looked out for him, ever since they were little. They were inseparable. Mostly because their mom and dad had died because of demons" he bit his lip, "then one day Sam died. Dean was furious, so he made a deal with a demon. Sam would come back, but Dean had only a few years to live until his deal, and would be placed in hell" he shook his head lightly, "then the year came when it was Dean's time to go to Hell. They couldn't break the deal...and before he knew it, Dean was gone"

Her heart nearly sank that moment. She wanted to run to Sam, hug him, and tell him everything was going to be okay. She gulped loudly and shook her head slightly,

"I...I didn't know"

"He doesn't like to talk about it" he explained softly.

"I understand that" she retorted with the same softness.

After a moment of silence, he kicked her legs over the bed and stood up. Bending down, she grabbed her jeans and threw them on, reloading her gun and placing it in her back pocket.. Bobby looked up at her, cocking an eyebrow,

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked standing up himself.

"Going to find Sam" she said as locked her hollister around her waist.

"After what I told you, you still want to go get Sam?" he asked in disbelief.

She looked up at him, "Yeah. Actually, it made me want to find him even more"

Bobby sighed and just stared at her for a moment. He was supposed to be keeping her from Sam. He was supposed to protect her. He was supposed to listen to Sam and made sure she stayed in bed. But that wasn't going to work out. Not today. Sam needed her as much as she needed him. Sighing again, he took out some money and gave it to her,

"Here. Take the bus. He's probably not far from here" he said and took a napkin, writing something down and giving it to her, "here's the address he told me he was going to. The bus will take you near the area, but then you'll have to go there by foot. If you want, there's a bike rental store near there. You can go pick one up"

Isabel took the napkin and nodded her head at his instructions. Placing the napkin in her back pocket, she threw her jacket on, "Thanks Bobby"

He nodded his head as he watched her go to the door. Then he lifted up his hand, "Isabel, wait"

She adjusted her collar on her shirt and turned around, "Yeah"

He sighed again, "If Sam asks, I did everything I could to stop you. Okay?"

She chuckled lightly, "Okay" and headed out the door.

Sam leaned his elbow on the side as he drove the Impala towards his destination. An aspirated sigh escaped his lips. Quiet. Again. Every since Isabel came, the car was never quiet, and now it was. He'd have to get used to it all over again. Yesterday had terrified him. He was pretty sure that Isabel had died. Thank God Bobby was near the area. If he weren't, Isabel would have been… he gulped not even wanting to think about it.

His eyes flickered down to the radio and grunted, not even wanting to listen to the classic rock. It reminded him both of Isabel and Dean. It killed him that he wouldn't be able to see her again. He wondered how she took the news from Bobby. He hoped that she hadn't killed him or something. Isabel did tend to panic quickly. He laughed softly at the thought.

Looking into the rearview mirror, he spotted someone following him…on a bike? He shrugged and then looked back at the road, not knowing whom it was. Then it just hit him. The person following him had the same hat that Isabel always wore. His eyes darted back to the rearview mirror, but nobody was there. He sighed; maybe he was just seeing things. But then the figure appeared again, and he looked behind him seeing Isabel on a bike following him. Quickly, he stopped the car and shoved off his seat belt. Opening the door, he got out.

Isabel got off the bike, running towards him. She had trouble to keep herself upright because of her wound, her hand on her stomach. She stumbled towards him, and nearly dropped down to her knees. Sam caught her and kneeled on one knee staring at her in disbelief. Isabel kneeled down on both knees and looked up at him panting hard,

"Did you think you could get rid of me that easily?" she asked with a slight chortle.

Sam held her shoulder in place, "W-what the hell are you doing here? I told Bobby to look after you," he said at a soft yell.

"You think that old man could stop me from getting to you?" she joked slightly and licked the dryness in her lips, still panting hard. It was tough trying to keep up with Sam.

He frowned, "I'm taking you back" he said sternly, helping her up.

She shook her head, "No, I'm going with you"

"It's dangerous, Izzy" he reminded her, "you nearly got killed yesterday"

"But I didn't get killed, didn't I?" she pointed out.

"If you keep on traveling with me, you will" he said with a stern voice.

She shook her head, "Sam, I'm a big girl-"

"And I know that" he said interrupting her, "but this is far too dangerous"

"So I don't have a say in this?!" she nearly yelled, "can't I just go with you?"

He looked into her eyes, and then on the floor, not able to meet her gaze. He shook his head, "I'm bringing you back, and that's final" he headed towards the car.

Isabel grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back, "So that's it?! No explanation why you're leaving me? You're just going to drop me off and leave?" she yelled.

His head whipped around and looked at her, "I don't want to hear it, Dean!"

She stopped frozen, and realized it. She realized everything. Sam stood; waiting for a response and then his eyes widened slightly realizing what she just called her.

"It's because of him you don't want me to come, isn't it?"

He shook his head in denial; looking on the floor, "This has nothing to do with my brother" he lied.

She walked towards him, and placed her hand on his jaw gently turning his head so that he could face her... all she did was stare at him for a moment, not saying anything. She pulled her hand away, only for her wrist to be gripped on slightly half way down. Sam stared at her with a saddened look,

"I don't know what I would do with myself if I loss you. I don't want you to leave me" he said softly.

She shook her head, attempting a smile, "Where would I go? I'm right here, aren't I?" she said in the same tone.

He grinded his teeth slightly, "That day, I lost my brother. The only thing that mattered in my life, and when I lost him…I was devastated" he sighed, "and when I met you, it was like things started to change for me. In a good way, but when I saw you almost die…" he shook his head slightly, "it nearly killed me, Izzy. And I was so afraid that I was going to lose you. I was so afraid that history was going to repeat itself"

His hand lightly placed itself on the side of her neck, "That's why you need to go back to Bobby. He'll do a better job in protecting you that I could"

She took his hand away and looked up at him, "Let me go with you… everyone I held dear was ripped out of my life. Please don't be one of them, Sam" she pleaded softly, "Please don't leave me…please"

Sam looked at her. The look on her face was killing him. He hated that she would be traveling with him, but on another note, he was fully relieved that she came to get him. A small, saddened smile pursed his lips as his head gestured to the car,

"Get in" he said softly.

Isabel smiled wide, and hugged him tightly wrapping her arms around his neck. Sam's eyes widened for a moment at the sudden show of affection, but only for a brief moment. Rolling his eyes fondly, he hugged her back as tightly as he could.

"Sap" he chuckled at her.

"And proud" she added.

* * *

**Aw, der'e soo shweet! haha. Review, review?**


End file.
